


He Trusts him

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Bracelets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Yuri cuts agian and goes to Otabek for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will add the tags soon. I am rushing here a little, sorry.

Otabek wondered vaguely how long ago Yuri had left to get into the shower. He figured that it had to have been about an hour ago. Not that the blonde was known for particularly short showers, but he had seemed strangely on edge before hand. It made the black haired teen a little worried. He knew what happened when Yuri got like this, and he also knew that he might want to go and find the paints Yuuri and Victor had gotten the blonde for his birthday.

Just as he got up to go look for them, Yuri came into the room, hair dripping with water and droplets running down his shoulders and down his bare chest. It looked at if he had thrown his pajama pants on haphazardly before stumbling out of the bathroom. It took a moment for Otabek to recognize the red rimming green eyes and tears tracking down flushed cheeks.

In the same moment, his eyes landed on the neat little lines seeping blood on Yuri’s hips. The thick red liquid mixed with water, running lighter and faster, soaking into the waistband of Yuri’s fluffy pink pants.

“Yura…” Otabek breathed. In the next second, Yuri was nearly on the edge of his bed before the older teen, crying into his shoulder. Otabek wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly and whispering hushes and calming words into the wet hair against his cheek.

Otabek allowed Yuri a moment to get some of his panic out before scooting them off the bed. He hooked one arm beneath Yuri’s knees and lifted him quickly, not as gently as he would have liked. The blonde didn’t resist, just let the older man to carry him back to the bathroom. Out in the living room, Otabek caught Nikolai’s eye. The elderly man nodded once, a deep set worry showing over his face, though knowing to let Otabek take care of the situation.

As gently as he could, Otabek set Yuri down to sit on the edge of the bathtub. A distressed whine left Yuri’s mouth as Otabek attempted to extract himself from the green eyed teen’s hold.

“Beka…”

“I’ll be right back, Yura. You’ve got to trust me,” Otabek assured.

It took another moment of fighting before the older teen could stand properly and move towards the closet to grab the first aid kit. As he had promised, he was only gone long enough to grab the clear plastic box and kneel back on the floor in front of the blonde again.

The next few minutes were consumed with cleaning the cuts, wiping away blood and water and applying pressure. Yuri fought at the pressure, squirming away as Otabek attempted to wipe them with rubbing alcohol.

“No!” Yuri pushed the bottle away repeatedly. “It’s gonna hurt!”

“No it won’t, Yura.” Otabek sighed patiently. He’d learned over the past months that a great amount of patience was required to deal with Yuri every day, especially when he was having a bad day. It never bothered Otabek much, but he did have moments of irritation.

“Yes it will!”

“No it won’t.” Otabek locked eyes with the blonde, noticing how the red made the green so much brighter than usual. It distracted Yuri for a second and allowed Otabek to press the wet rag to Yuri’s hip. The sixteen year old startled for a split second, ready to express his pain when he realized that his friend had been right. It didn’t hurt at all.

“Oh…” Yuri sighed, relief evident in his tone.

“See? I told you.”

“Shut up…” Yuri snapped, no bite to his tone. Otabek let a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth. That was his Yuri, always putting up that wall of fight.

Otabek was done after taking gauze and taping it over Yuri’s hips. The pink of Yuri’s pants was red and wet. They would need washed, but first Yuri would need to change.

“You stay here and dry off. Take those pants off. I’ll bring you a different pair, alright?” Otabek said, catching Yuri’s gaze again. The blonde nodded, hand reaching to the side and gripping a damp towel that Otabek assumed he had used before.

With that, the brown eyed teen stood and left the room, hurriedly finding a new pair of sweatpants and a shirt. The ones he found were fleece and black, a little too long for Yuri, but they were his new favorite ones. He chose the black t-shirt Yuri had bought in Japan with the tiger on it. Otabek handed the clothes to Yuri through the crack of the bathroom door.

While he waited for the blonde to finish, Yuri’s grandfather called Otabek over silently.

“What happened?” Nikolai asked in a hushed whisper.

“Yuri cut again,” Otabek responded, glancing over to the bathroom door which was still shut tight.

Nikolai sighed. “I knew this would happen again…”

Otabek shook his head. “It would have been ridiculous to think he would never do it again.”

“I know that.”

Otabek heard the door open and rushed to join the blonde as he made his way back to his room. Otabek came in after him, shutting the door behind him.

“Yura…? You okay?” Otabek asked, leaning against the door.

Yuri shook his head. Otabek was sitting beside him on the bed in an instant.

“You wanna talk about it?” Otabek asked.

Again, Yuri shook his head, just leaned against his friend’s side. Otabek nodded, wrapped one arm around Yuri’s shoulders. They stayed like that for longer than Otabek cared to pay attention. Eventually the blonde fell asleep and Otabek carefully tucked him in, turned off the lights, and joined him.

He fell asleep, just glad that Yuri had trusted him enough to come to him. Yuri had trusted him enough and wanted help enough to get it. Otabek smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
